


I wouldn’t have you any other way…

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Challenge Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-13
Updated: 2007-09-13
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Written for slashing_lorne/prompt:  Lorne or his lover is late.Sheppard’s team is late checking in…





	I wouldn’t have you any other way…

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

  
Author's notes: Pairings: Lorne/Sheppard, Lorne/Ronon, Lorne/Cadman  


* * *

Ronon sprawled after sex. All six foot something, long arms and longer legs, face down exactly where he was. No tossing or turning, no shifting to find a comfortable position, he just kind of plopped into place and passed out, more often than not an arm or leg or both wrapped across Lorne. This effectively meant Lorne wasn’t going to move in general.

 

Ronon was a generous lover, Lorne often took the lead, setting the pace when they were together. Hard and fast when they were both coming off of missions, pumped on adrenaline and high on making it back alive, fucking furiously, pushing each other to shattering orgasms.

 

Sometimes, when one or the other had been off-city for a few days on longer missions, Ronon would drop by late at night and they’d fuck into the morning hours. Those were the nights Lorne liked to lie stomach down, Ronon draped across him, buried inside him, arm and hip muscles flexing as he pushed deeper into Lorne’s body. Lorne knew during these quiet nights, Ronon thought about Melina and Lorne wondered more than once if being with him was Ronon’s way of remaining faithful.

 

Those nights, with Ronon’s somnolent body snuggled against his back, were some of Lorne’s favourites in the City. He craved the touch of another human being, the comfortable warmth of another body next to his. Sleeping alone was his least favourite thing to do and he studiously devoted a large amount of time to avoiding it. Thinking about that, covered head to toe in Ronon’s warm body, always made him think about the time he spent with John Sheppard.

 

Fucking with Sheppard was entirely different from fucking with Ronon. Sheppard liked to fuck, but he was perfectly content to go long stretches of days celibate. Then, in the mess hall, or during a debriefing, or passing in the corridor, Sheppard would give him a look, or something in his tone of voice would signal Lorne. He’d drop by Sheppard’s quarters and they would fuck – usually against a wall or on the short table John had commandeered as a work bench, dressing quickly afterwards and watching one of John’s endless supply of football tapes.

 

Sometimes they’d hit the mess hall for coffee afterwards, or drop by the labs and pick on Rodney, always eventually splitting up and heading off to their separate rooms. Sometimes on those nights Lorne would look up Cadman and they’d play cards late into the night until one or the other had to get to bed for an early mission call. She’d walk him to his quarters or he’d walk her to hers, jostling each other with shoulder butts and hip shoves the entire way.

 

One night outside her door, Cadman had hesitated, stepped closer to him and kissed him. He’d followed her inside and they’d fallen across her bed, fucking quickly and she’d told him it was alright to leave. He’d stayed until she fell asleep. They never acknowledged that it had happened and their easy, casual friendship had gone on unchanged with was fine with both of them. It had never happened again.

 

Lorne thought about going to find her now, wondering if her team was back from the medical/good will mission they’d left on earlier that morning. They should’ve been back by now. Sheppard’s team had radioed a few hours back saying Rodney had found the ruins of a temple and would be a few hours later that scheduled while Rodney videotaped and documented the script found on several crumbling walls.

 

He felt restless, keyed up, finally swinging his legs off of the bed and pulling his BDU blouse on over his T-shirt. His door opened on Elizabeth and he reached reflexively for his ear-piece, wondering if she had tried to call him.

 

“They’re three hours overdue calling in – “ she said immediately and he didn’t have to ask who she was talking about.

 

“I’ll get my gear and my team,” he replied. “But I wouldn’t worry – you know how McKay gets around fresh ruins,” he joked, knowing she would worry anyway.

 

Elizabeth smiled gratefully, leaving him to grab his vest and dress out.

 

 

&&&&

 

Lorne adjusted his night vision goggles, perching them on top of his head. The three Marines assigned to him and two of Major Hoffman’s team waited cagily near the Gate, looking tight and not at all like they'd been sleeping twenty minutes ago. They were anxious to be on the move now that they had a mission. 

 

Elizabeth joined him on the floor of the Gateroom.

 

“When they radioed in, McKay said they were having trouble with their instruments. He felt something in the planet’s magnetic field was interfering with communications and sensors. Subcutaneous transmitters may not be readable and we lost contact with the MALP about an hour ago,” she briefed him quickly.

 

“We’ll find ‘em,” he promised, not adding how much he personally had to lose in this. He turned to his crew. “Let’s go,” he instructed, bringing his P-90 up and stepping through the event horizon.


End file.
